<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tumblr Askbox short oneshots by appalyneinstitute1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638337">Tumblr Askbox short oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/appalyneinstitute1/pseuds/appalyneinstitute1'>appalyneinstitute1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rings, Sokeefitz week 2020, Winnowing Gala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/appalyneinstitute1/pseuds/appalyneinstitute1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place for me to write my Tumblr askbox things, if you wanna submit one I have the same url on tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker, Dex Dizznee/Linh Song, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dex/Linh High School AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Linh headed through the halls of Foxfire high after swim practice. She was taking the familiar route to the Chemistry classroom. In order to be able to compete in the sectionals next week and she was drowning. No pun intended. Her teacher, Miss Galvin had decided to set her up with a tutor for the next week. The only problem was that Linh didn’t know who it was. </p><p>She moved to open the door and found that something was blocking it. She knocked to see if her tutor, whoever they were would give her a hand. </p><p>“Hey! The door’s stuck!” She called. </p><p>Someone inside the classroom came and moved something away from behind the door and then opened it. </p><p>“Sorry, I was working on the bot for robotics and it maneuvered itself behind the door. I have been trying to work on a bug in the code for weeks. Anyway, you’re Linh right?”</p><p>Linh nodded. </p><p>“I’m Dex, your chem tutor extraordinaire.”</p><p>She smiled at the boy. His red hair was messy, as if he had run his hands through it many times. Honestly he was really cute in a geeky sort of way.</p><p>“I’m Linh, though I guess you already knew that.” </p><p>“So Galvin told me you needed help with forward and reverse reactions.” </p><p>“Yeah. I did all the reading, I just can’t seem to understand how it works when we use it in a problem.” </p><p>“Well, lets just start small.”</p><p>He took her over to a table and sat her down with a sheet of paper. “You swim right?” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m going to sectionals next week.” </p><p>“Good, so think of this like the pool. It’s add away, like how your time to get across the pool is shorter when you dive off the block. You added to the step on one side, making it easier to get to the other side.” </p><p>“So the reactants on the opposite side of the equation increase when you add one of the reactants on the other side. Like how doing a start makes the 25 faster. I guess it works like that with flipturns too. You’re taking something away from the start of the lap making it slower, like how when you take away a reactant the reaction moves towards that side.” </p><p>“Exactly.” </p><p>The two spent the week studying after Linh’s swim practice, and she was getting better. Soon enough the day of the test rolled around. Linh was nervous, but at least she had done all she could to prepare. She sat down and stared at her paper. Hey, this question actually made some sense! </p><p> </p><p>The next day when grades rolled in she sat with her brother, Tam, and Dex at lunch while she refreshed the grading app for her score. Three refreshes later she saw it, she had gotten an 89% on the test! </p><p>“I got an 89!” She declared happily. </p><p>“Good for you!” Tam patted her on the back. </p><p>She turned and wrapped Dex into a hug “Thanks for everything Dex.”</p><p>When she pulled away she caught a look in his eye. A look that told her that maybe, just maybe she meant something more to him. Maybe he meant something more to her too....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dex x Linh High School AU Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next week that Linh had her swimming sectionals. She was a distance swimmer and she was swimming the 500 freestyle at the meet. </p><p>As she stepped out of the locker room at the nearby college where the meet was being held she looked out to the audience as she put up her hair, out there sitting next to her brother in the stands was Dex. He waved down at her and she waved back. She went over to the lane where her team and another were running warm ups. She pulled on her cap and let it snap against her forehead before jumping into the cold water and starting to swim.</p><p> </p><p>Dex sat in the stands with Tam, glad he could be here to cheer on Linh. It only seemed right since he had helped her pass her test the previous week. The two had started spending some time together and Dex had to say that he hoped that they would continue to do so.</p><p>He had no idea what was going on at the meet, he had never been interested in sports. Science and robotics were more his thing. Tam, Linh’s brother who was sarcastic and seemed nice, yet very protective, took the time to explain how it worked.</p><p>Linh was swimming the 500 which meant twenty laps of the pool. Tam also explained that they were to be silent at the start of each race so as not to distract competitors. </p><p>At last the time came for Linh’s race. She stepped up onto a thing she had told him was a diving block in one of the lanes near the middle of the pool, Tam had said that that meant she was fast. </p><p>The official pressed a button that made something strapped to one of the poles that held flags over the pool emit a loud beep. Linh dove in and started swimming. The swimmers in this race were slower than the ones he had seen previously, presumably because they had to pace themselves. One of Linh’s teammates sat at the end of the lane with a counter. Dex whooped and hollered cheering Linh’s name, he wasn’t sure she could hear anything in the water, but the sentiment was there. </p><p>Linh was one of the first to finish though she didn’t make the top spot. Dex didn’t notice that he could have seen Linh’s time on the scoreboard, he was just smiling down, happy that she appeared to have done quite well. Once the last swimmer climbed out, swimmers climbed out of the pool and the next heat began. Linh went over to talk with her coach, and then dove into an area marked for swimmers to cool down. </p><p> </p><p>As Linh exited the school, exhausted from the meet she saw her brother leaning against his car alongside Dex, they seemed to be talking about something serious. </p><p>“Hey guys, what’re you talking about?” </p><p>“Just life.” Tam smiled, “Great job, I noticed you beat your time.” </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>“What’d you get?” Dex asked. </p><p>“Five twenty three, my old time was a five twenty seven.” </p><p>“That’s not much You beat it by.” </p><p>“Yes but the girl behind me got a five twenty five, seconds mean much more in swimming, even more so in sprint races. Now can we head home, I need a shower then I’m going to sleep like the dead.” </p><p>Tam nodded and got in the car, leaving Linh outside with Dex. </p><p>“You really did do great.” Dex smiled, “I cheered you on the whole time.” </p><p>“Aww thanks.” Linh seemed to contemplate something for a minute then gave Dex a quick peck on the cheek causing Dex’s face to go scarlet. “See you tomorrow Dex.” She smiled and got in the car.</p><p>As the car pulled away Dex smiled as he realized, he totally had a crush on Linh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dex/Biana SuperheroAU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I kind of just chose the AU for this cause the anon that sent in the ask didn’t send an AU. Also they are technically human, but have most of the same powers(Except Dex, he’s the guy in the van, ya know just a normal tech whiz), think of the squad as something akin to the Justice League or The Avengers, only our main squad has superpowers.</p><p>XOXO<br/>—Appie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Three hostiles on your right armed with the water rifles.” Biana heard Dex tell her through the earpiece she wore. </p><p>She dashed around the corner in the building she was in and dissapeared in the blink of an eye as she caught sight of the armed people.</p><p>The news didn’t name her ‘The Vanisher’ for nothing. </p><p>She wove around them and retrieved the stolen water rifles. The name sounded as if they were a pool toy she had played with when she was younger, but these things shot a shot pressurized stream of water that could pierce almost anything, including the high tech super suit she wore. </p><p>She left them in an unconscious pile on the floor and pressed the button just under the earpiece of the suit that alerted the authorities of the location of the arms dealers.</p><p> </p><p>She returned to the headquarters that she and Dex had set up underneath the apartment building where they lived. All the heroes in their little legion did, their powers spawned by a chemical leak in that very same basement. Though Dex had been out of town, his sister had been getting married. He had decided to use his computer science degree and become their head of operations. </p><p>Since then a lot had changed. With some severe pressure from her roommate and best friend, Sophie, who was a teleporter dubbed ‘The Void,’ Biana and Dex had gone on a date a few weeks after they finished building HQ together. They hit it off and now were going strong. </p><p>She collapsed into one of the comfy chairs she had placed in the basement for that specific purpose. “All water rifles accounted for now we just have to find out who the mole for The Arc is within IceTech. Easy peasy, we’ve only been searching for them for months.”</p><p>Dex turned around from his monitors and glanced at his girlfriend. He came over and gave her a quick kiss, “Hi.”</p><p>Biana smiled at him, “Hi.” </p><p>“Don’t stress too much about The Arc, we’ve got a whole team of heroes that we can distribute missions to.” </p><p>“But it’s your company that’s being robbed. I want to help.” Dex had inherited a scientific company from his Dad and he quickly helped it along into the twenty first century making it quite up and coming, but not quite a tech giant. </p><p>“I know, but—” </p><p>“But nothing, you aren’t helpful if you don’t get some rest.” </p><p>“What about Sophie? I have never seen her sleep.” </p><p>“I’m pretty sure she’s not human, Bi. Now off to bed.” </p><p>“Fine,” She rolled her eyes and headed for the door, she turned and smiled “I love you.” </p><p>“Love you too.” Dex smiled in that dorky way of his. And in that moment Biana could picture spending the rest of her life with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blinky x AARRRGGH!!! No AU- Wizards spoilers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope I did them justice! It’s really hard to get their speech patterns right.</p><p>XOXO<br/>—Appie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the dust had settled from the battle at the bridge and the time travelers, who seemed to know him for whatever reason. He would ponder that later. Right now Blinkous was was grieving. His brother, his close confidant, who always had something interesting to say, was gone. </p><p>There wasn’t even any remains for him to grieve over. Dictacious was just gone.</p><p>“You okay Blinky?” Aaarrrgghh!!! asked him, for having been one of Gunmar’s generals the troll was actually quite sensitive. </p><p>“Yes, yes, or at least I will be. We now are able to live in peace, and his honorable death has most certainly enabled that. What will you do now?” </p><p>“Stay in Dwoza. With new friend. Become pacifist.”</p><p>Aaarrrgghh!!! wasn’t one for a lot of words, but Blinkous didn’t seem to mind that. Nor Aaarrrgghh!!!’s use of that atrocious nickname that time traveling troll had Govern him. His brother had sometimes gotten on his nerves with all the talking, though some of his scholarly interests did pique Blinkous’s maybe he would take a look at the books his brother had left behind. </p><p>At least Blinkous had a new companion to get him through the next stages of his life.</p><p> </p><p>400 years later</p><p> </p><p>Blinky and Aaarrrgghh!!! were nestled together in the hull of the mayflower. They had had an affection growing for the past few hundred years. Of course the trolls didn’t exactly have a name for that. Maybe the humans did. Blinky wouldn’t know, they had ceased contact with them since the fall of Camelot and the destruction of the old heartstone. Hopefully they would find a new one. The name Blinky had stuck for whatever reason. The others seemed to like it better than the full version, of course he would most certainly blame that time traveling troll, not Aaarrrgghh!!!.</p><p>They started travel as soon as they hit land. Vendal and their new Trollhunter leading the way. At one point Blinky wasn’t looking where he was going, his nose buried in one of his brother’s books, and almost tried to traverse a sunny clearing. Aaarrrgghh!!! pulled him back at the last moment. </p><p>“Watch out.” Aaarrrgghh!!! said, his eyes full of love. </p><p>Blinky smiled back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Some time later</p><p> </p><p>The amulet had chosen yet another Trollhunter in the wake of the previous one’s death. This one named Unkar. Vendal had tasked Blinky with training him, due to his now quite prevalent tactical knowledge. </p><p>Their new training area, ‘The Hero’s Forge,’ had just been finished in the new troll community of Trollmarket. </p><p>There was an emergency right away on Unkar’s first night. Bular had been spotted on the surface above Trollmarket. Blinky had shown Unkar the rules and Unkar seemed to be a natural fighter, so Blinky had had no qualms sending him to the surface. </p><p>Well, that turned out to be a bad idea. Unkar had been ripped limb from limb. Blinky was tasked with rebuilding his remains. He was nearly in tears and he had barely started. He would be an outcast after this. But there was Aaarrrgghh, who came in and started helping him. </p><p>Then Aaarrrgghh wrapped Blinky in a hug. It was a strange human custom that the troll had picked up but Blinky rather liked it. It was comforting and let him know that no matter what Aaarrrgghh still cared. </p><p> </p><p>After the eternal night</p><p> </p><p>Now that Blinky was looking at the new Master Jim without the pressures of Gunmar or Morgana clouding his thoughts, Blinky realized something; Master Jim had been the time traveling troll that had brought him and Aaarrrgghh together. </p><p>Of course that time together was coming to an end. At least for now. He finally had a chance to take Aaarrrgghh aside to say goodbye. </p><p>“I shall hope to see you soon Aaarrrgghh.” </p><p>“Miss you Blinky. Love you.” </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>And the two parted ways for nearly the first time in a millennium. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sokeefitz Week Day 1+5 (Winnowing Gala+Rings)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who Hoo Sokeefitz week 2020!!!!</p><p>I know it’s not technically askbox, but I didn’t feel like making another work. Go check out the week on Tumblr! (I’m the mod for the week’s blog)</p><p>XOXO<br/>—Appie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Don’t fall, don’t fall, don’t fall. </em>Sophie repeated the phrase over and over in her brain. She was not gonna fall down the stairs at the entrance to her ‘Winnowing Gala.’ </p><p>Technically, it was an engagement party, but elves didn’t have those, the best translation was a winnowing gala. She finally cleared the last step, and took the hands of her handsome fiancés. </p><p>Fitz wore a dark purple dress tunic and matching pants. Keefe wore a human suit in the same color. They had decided on purple for their endgame not party and yellows for the wedding. Sophie had let Biana ambush her into painting her nails silver and gold with purple flecks and doing all kinds of fancy makeup. Sophie had chosen a much more practical human dress. It was layered and longer in the back, almost to her heels, while falling just above her knees in the front. The layers were differej Shades of purple, and the top was covered in itchy slivery gems. Edaline had done her hair in some fancy half up style. The look wasn’t very her to say the least, but it was better than a monstrous ball gown. </p><p>“Shall we dance?” Asked Fitz. </p><p>“Do we have to?” Sophie sighed.</p><p>“We’ll keep you on your feet, Foster, don’t worry.” Keefe smirked, taking her hand and Fitz’s and leading them out onto the dance floor. </p><p>Dex had created a sound system compatible with her iPod, and was playing one of the few love songs she had on it. By the time the song finished, Sophie practically fled the dance floor, luckily she wouldn’t have to set foot on it again that night. Keefe and Fitz could dance their hearts out without her if they wanted to. </p><p>Luckily they followed her. She had found the table where the dozen or so batches of mallowmelt that Fitz had made, with Sophie and Keefe’s help of course, and grabbed some to share.</p><p>They sat at one of the small tables off to the side. They chatted and laughed for quite some time, snacking on the sweet treats. Fitz and Keefe eventually made it back to the dance floor, and dragged Sophie back out for one of her favorite songs. </p><p>As the party wound down late into the night Sophie sat at a table, vaguely aware that she was sitting in Fitz’s lap, and that one of Keefe’s feet was in her lap. </p><p>She stared down at the rings on her fingers. On her right hand, one of her cognate rings and her old panic switch. She didn’t need it anymore, the Neverseen were long gone, but she kept it on her finger out of habit. Her left hand had the other cognate ring, and one that was much more important. </p><p>Her engagement ring, it matched the ones she had given Fitz and Keefe when they had both said yes not three months ago. The bands were simple and appeared silver, three gems were set on each ring in a triangle formation, a brown, a pale blue, and a teal. The gems glowed when they were near each other, thanks to elves strange knowledge of geology. </p><p>Sophie smiled, in just a few months she would marry her favorite two men in the world, but for now, snuggling as close to what was possible while sitting at a table was enough. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>